familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ogun State
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | established_title = Date created | established_date = 3 February 1976 | seat_type = Capital | seat = Abeokuta | government_footnotes = | leader_party = APC | leader_title = Governor | leader_name = Dapo Abiodun | leader_title1 = Deputy Governor | leader_name1 = Noimot Salako-Oyedele | leader_title2 = Senators | leader_name2 = | leader_title3 = Representatives | leader_name3 = | leader_title4 = Legislature | leader_name4 = Ogun State House of Assembly | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 16,980.55 | area_rank = 24th of 36 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3,751,140 | population_as_of = 2006 census | population_rank = 16 of 36 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_note = | population_demonym = Ogun | demographics_type1 = GDP | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Year | demographics1_info1 = 2007 | demographics1_title2 = Total | demographics1_info2 = $10.47 billion | demographics1_title3 = Per capita | demographics1_info3 = $2,740 | timezone1 = WAT | utc_offset1 = +01 | postal_code_type =postal code | postal_code =110001 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = NG-OG | blank_name_sec1 = HDI (2016) | blank_info_sec1 = 0.549 · 7th of 36 | website = | footnotes = }} Ogun State is a state in southwestern Nigeria. Created in 1976, it borders Lagos State to the south, Oyo and Osun states to the north, Ondo to the east and the Republic of Benin to the west. Abeokuta is the capital and largest city in the state. The state's appellation is "Gateway to Nigeria". It was created in February 1976 from the former Western State. The 2006 census recorded a total population of 3,751,140 residents. Other cities and towns in the Ogun State are Ijebu Ode, Ijebu Imusin, Sagamu, Ijebu Igbo, Ogere Remo, Iperu, Ilishan, Ikenne, Ilaro, Ayetoro, Agbado, Akute and Ota. The state is notable for having a high concentration of industrial estates and being a major manufacturing hub in Nigeria. Major factories in Ogun include: Dangote Cement factory in Ibese, Nestle, Lafarge Cement factory in Ewekoro and Coleman Cables in Sagamu and Arepo, Procter & Gamble in Agbara, amongst others. Governor The current governor is Dapo Abiodun, who heads the Executive Council of Ogun State. Local government areas Ogun State consists of twenty local government areas. They are: * Abeokuta North * Abeokuta South * Ado-Odo/Ota * Ewekoro * Ifo * Ijebu East * Ijebu North * Ijebu North East * Ijebu Ode * Ikenne * Imeko Afon * Ipokia * Obafemi Owode * Odogbolu * Odeda * Ogun Waterside * Remo North * Sagamu (Shagamu) * Yewa North (formerly Egbado North) * Yewa South (formerly Egbado South) Educational facilities Ogun state has three federal secondary schools; Federal Government Girls' College, Sagamu and Federal Government College, Odogbolu and Federal Science and Technical College, Ijebu-Imushin. Ogun has one Federal University, the Federal University of Agriculture, Abeokuta (FUNAAB) and one Federal college of education, FCE Osiele (both at Odeda Local government area), one state government college of education, named after the late Nigerian educationist of international repute Augustus Taiwo Solarin in 1994 as Tai Solarin College of Education (TASCE), (formerly known as Ogun State College of Education, Ijagun, Ijebu-Ode, one Federal Polytechnic, Ilaro, one state government polytechnic named after late Nigerian business mogul and winner of June 12, 1993 election, Basorun Moshood Kasimawo Olawale Abiola as Moshood Abiola Polytechnic (MAPOLY), formerly known as Ogun State Polytechnic, Ojere, Abeokuta, and two state government universities: Olabisi Onabanjo University, Ago Iwoye (formerly known as Ogun State University), and the Tai Solarin University of Education (TASUED) Ijebu Ode. Ogun State has a total of nine registered universities, the highest of any state in Nigeria. It has five private universities. Amongst others are Chrisland University, Abeokuta Bells University of Technology in Ota, Covenant University and Babcock University in Ilisan-Remo, which was the first private university in the country. The state has two major government hospitals: the Federal Medical Center at Abeokuta, and the Olabisi Onabanjo University Teaching Hospital in Sagamu. The National Youth Service Corps (NYSC) Permanent Orientation Camp is located at Sagamu Local Government area of the state. Notable people from Ogun State *Abraham Adesanya *Adebayo Adedeji *Adebayo Ogunlesi *Adegboyega Dosunmu Amororo II *Thomas Adeoye Lambo *Adewale Oke Adekola *Afolabi Olabimtan *Anthony Joshua *Bisi Onasanya *Bola Ajibola *Chief Olu Oyesanya *Cornelius Taiwo *Ebenezer Obey *Fela Kuti *Femi Okurounmu *Fola Adeola *Funmilayo Ransome-Kuti *Hannah Idowu Dideolu Awolowo *Idowu Sofola *Jubril Martins-Kuye *Kehinde Sofola *Kemi Adeosun *Bola Kuforiji Olubi *Mike Adenuga *Moshood Abiola *Oba Otudeko *Obafemi Awolowo *Ola Rotimi *Olawunmi Banjo *Olusegun Obasanjo *Gbenga Daniel *Oladipo Diya *Peter Akinola *Sara Forbes Bonetta *Salawa Abeni *Tunde Bakare *Tai Solarin *Wole Soyinka *Yemi Osinbajo *Paul Adefarasin *Dapo Abiodun *K1 De Ultimate *Ibikunle Amosun *Dimeji Bankole *Olabisi Onabanjo *Olusegun Osoba *Babatunde Osotimehin *Tunji Olurin *Olamide *Hubert Ogunde Tertiary institutions in Ogun State * Babcock University, Ilisan Remo * Bells University of Technology, Ota * Christopher University, Lagos Ibadan ExpresWay Makun, Sagamu * Covenant University, Ota * Crawford University, Igbesa * Crescent University, Abeokuta * Federal University of Agriculture, Abeokuta * McPherson University, Seriki-Sotayo McPherson University * Mountain Top University, Lagos-Ibadan Expressway, Nigeria * Ogun State College of Health Technology, Ilese, Ijebu Ode * Olabisi Onabanjo University, Ago Iwoye * Tai Solarin University of Education, Ijagun, Ijebu-Ode Notable religious places in Ogun State * The Church of the Lord (Aladura), Ogere Remo * The Bilikisu Sungbo Shrine, Oke-Eiri, near Ijebu-Ode. It was declared a part of the national heritage in 1964, and is believed by the Ijebus to be the burial place of the fabled Sungbo Eredo and Its Ecotourism Values: Sonubi O K (2009) Queen of Sheba. It serves as a place of pilgrimage for Yoruba traditionalists, Yoruba Muslims and Yoruba Christians alike. Major rivers * Ogun River * Yewa River Think tanks *African Centre for Development and Strategic Studies (ACDESS) See also * Ofada rice – Grown almost exclusively in Ogun State * Politics of Ogun State * List of Governors of Ogun State * List of Ogun State local government areas by population References External links * Ogun State Government Homepage * Portal of Educational Institutions in Ogun State * Federal Government College, Odogbolu * Mercyland International Schools Homepage Category:Ogun State Category:States in Yorubaland Category:States of Nigeria Category:States and territories established in 1976 Category:1976 establishments in Nigeria